


It really hurts (zura)

by snowpeachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Maru's gonna get thin, Scribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeachu/pseuds/snowpeachu
Summary: Please wake up.





	It really hurts (zura)

**Author's Note:**

> Some maru scribble that was lying on my ff doc manager before i wrote the yohariko angst thingy (which eventually was made a thing) so why not post this (idk)

I don't really know what to do, zura.

After the incident, everyone was really shocked. They don't even know what to do.

While me, I just stand on my ground, wondering what will happen next.

Wondering if I could still see you alive. Sling and talking with me about stuffs.

Riko really had a bad trauma on that certain day and place. She just ended up crawling up on her bedroom. Sometimes Chika ends up talking about how our composer never missed a night crying on her bedroom.

And Chika can't afford but to listen on her sorrowful weeping nights.

Shows how much she cares about her.

Ruby often visits you when she and her sister got time. They really got busy after you...

After you got hit by a truck.

Under the harsh rain.

In the middle of a Tuesday afternoon.

You were chasing after Riko under a harsh condition.

I was really concerned about you two so I ended up searching as well, but not with you.

And then there goes it.

After seeing you, just in a blink of an eye.

I... just don't know what to do...

I was frozen still, scared. Shocked from the sight.

I never wanted to go near as well. It felt like I was gonna disturb your moment.

But in the back of my head, my reason was you were my friend.

Just a friend.

I really felt guilty when I refused to come over that time.

That's why I'm staying here beside you. I can't afford to care less.

Yet, why do my eyes don't seem to shed a single tear?

I've been always thinking about that stuff, zura.

I never ought to miss a single day, deciphering the reason behind this tearless sobs.

Maybe because I was hoping that you'll still wake up?

But if you do, you would probably just end up finding Riko first.

And that... Really hurts me inside, zura.

Even though I'm right here beside you waiting all the time. Skipping meals just to make sure I'm the first one you'll see.

You-chan says I should really take a rest, but I insisted. It was really stubborn of me, isn't it zura?

It was inevitable and really unfair, zura.

Say Yoshiko-chan.

No matter what happens, you need to wake up. Even though there might be a chance you won't remember me.

Even though I might end up being a stranger to you all over again.

You need to wake up.

Because all I ever wanted was to see you smile.

I love you Yoshiko.

Though I'm pretty sure you don't.

But it's okay.

After all, love was never meant to make someone realize your feelings.

Nor be mutually felt by each other.

Oh... my tears are starting to fall down.

Good thing you're not awake to see me like this.

I really, really miss you Yoshiko-chan.

Please wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> so does this mean yoshiko is in a coma leaving her soul wander through riko's house?!?!?!?! mayb idk kek


End file.
